Shattered Devotion
by TryxterWolfe
Summary: What if Bella didn't jump off that cliff? How would things be then? Even though the Cullens didn't come back to Forks, certain events are already set in motion that cannot be changed.
1. Tide Pools

For all those who are wondering where this fic starts... It takes place BEFORE Bella jumps off the cliff, but AFTER she finds out that Jacob's a werewolf. Sorry, but Alice doesn't come to Forks, Edward doesn't think she's dead, and Rosalie keeps her nose to herself. :) 

This means that the Cullens don't come back to Forks and Bella and Jake grow closer┘ but what hallens when Victoria still brings her hord of newborn vampires to Forks to kill Bella? What happens when the Volturi (on a mission to 'take care' of the newly-formed army) find out that Bella knows their secret and also finds the existence of a pack of young werewolves?  
Woooooo... Let's find out, shall we?

_Disclaimer: Not mine!! Maybe a few made-up filler chars, but all-in-all, NOT MINE!!_

* * *

The days were getting better.

No, that's not right.

The days were getting tolerable. Yes, that was better. Every hour was livable, but not preferred. The pain still gnawed at my chest, eating away at the gaping hole there. But it was... tolerable.

La Push was making it that way. Well, no. That wasn't right either. Jacob was making things tolerable. He wasn't healing me, but just keeping me from ripping at the seams and falling to pieces.

_Tolerable_.

I sat at the beach, my knees up to my chin. I rocked back and forth, copying the motion of the water as it raked at the stones and sand. It was a little cold out, but... tolerable.

Shaking my head, I sighed, tightening my grip on my jeans. I rubbed my sneakers together, listening to the faint squeaking noise. It had just stopped raining, so the soles were wet from my pacing, earlier.

The sky was starting to clear, but the wind was picking up a little. I shivered, but didn't move to go back to my truck. Jacob told me he'd meet me here, so I was going to stay. Even though he was late.

To keep my mind occupied, I started to count the stones around the bone-white log I sat on. Once I got to 45, I grew tired of it, returning my gaze out to the dark ocean water.

What was taking Jacob Black so damn long? He said he'd be right here in a half an hour. I had been sitting here for almost two! I ran through the thoughts of how I was going to make him make it up to me. Buy me something? Maybe a soda. I could do with a little caffeine. I felt tired, not being able to sleep peacefully last night.

Big surprise.

Maybe I could make him take me out for a ride on the motorcycles, again. We hadn't been for a few weeks, and I could use the rush of it. But then again, I was getting good with it, only crashing once every five tries. His voice was fading, only making as appearance if I purposefully wasn't watching what I was doing. I knew that was a bad idea, because Jake would catch me and accuse me of trying to crash the bike he rebuilt for me. I couldn't do that to Jake.

Maybe we would find something to just take my mind off of things for a while. Maybe go for a ride in my truck. Go to Port Angeles. Find that damn bookstore I never got to┘

I stopped myself right there. No need to think about the past. All it did was hurt. I couldn't take another episode today. Not since I already had one earlier this morning.

It was a stupid thing to flip out about. I had been in the kitchen, making breakfast, when Charlie was flipping through the channels on the TV, probably trying to find the news. He had come across a commercial with a piano playing. I didn't know what it was about or even if it was just mean to be background music. It wasn't even the right melody. But I had gasped, dropping my bowl to desperately clutch at my chest, as if someone had just painfully widened the already enormous hole. Charlie had come into the kitchen to me half-sobbing, cleaning up the mess.

He had asked me what was wrong, but I passed it off as an accident. Milk made my fingers wet and, you know me, the bowl slipped and I dropped it on the floor.

What he didn't know was that I wasn't crying over spilt milk.

And now Jacob was late, and I was alone. Sitting here on our log, trying to find something that wasn't going to send me into another fit.

"Bella!" Jake called, lopping toward me. I let go of my knees once I saw him. I tried my best to be angry with him, but all I could do was smile.

"Jacob Black!" I yelled, standing to shove at him once it reached my side. "You're late!"

"Sorry," he said, sheepishly. "Got held up. Sam wanted to go over the plan, just in case that bloodsucker tried to get in from the south. It's the only direction she hadn't tried, yet, so we're hoping to surprise her."

I tried not to think of Jake and the rest of the pack trying to fight Victoria. His words made my stomach uneasy. "Yeah, well... Don't do it, again. Or at least, next time, you could call."

"You don't have a cell phone."

"_Howl_, then," I teased, wrinkling my nose at him.

"You got it," he said, grinning at me. He took my hand, almost automatically, as we walked down the beach. His fingers felt warm. Just that small touch made all of the shivers - cold or otherwise - disappear. Though the hole was still there, Jacob helped keep me together. All he had to do was be there.

"You cold?" he asked.

"No," I said.

We continued to walk, but the air between us was strange. It was almost like Jacob was thinking hard about something. His eyes were focused on the stones, his eyebrows knitted together across his broad forehead.

"You okay?" I asked, leaning forward a little as we walked, to get a better look at him.

"Yeah, why?" The expression was suddenly melted away, replaced by confusion.

"You look like you're worried or something."

"Oh," was all he said. We continued to walk until he finally turned to me, his face full of that worry, again.

"Bella," he said, hesitantly. He took my other hand, facing me fully. He watched as he rubbed his blisteringly hot thumbs over the backs of my hands. I could feel the hot circles even after he stopped to look up at me. "Can I show you something?"

"Of course," I said.

"But... I can't show you here."

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

He glanced around, and then sighed. "Well, I don't really know where."

"How about your house?"

"No, I wouldn't fit." He looked around, again.

"Wouldn't fit?" I asked, curious. He lived here. How could he not fit in his own home? I mean, he was quite large, having the body of a 25 year old, but still. He wasn't making any sense.

"Okay... how about my house, then?"

"I wouldn't want to freak Charlie out," he laughed a little, as if it was an inside joke.

"Then where?" I asked, impatient. Jake looked around, again, his gaze resting in the direction of the tide pools.

"C'mon," he said, pulling me with him. We half-walked, half-jogged toward the pools. I would have just walked, but he gripped my hand tightly, pulling me along behind him. And because of that, I almost fell once or twice, giving Jake a good laugh.

We reached the woods, and he slowed, thankfully. I didn't want to tempt fate by hurrying through the trees on a windy path covered in a thin layer of slippery mud. I usually succeeded with a scraped knee or twisted ankle from the hike.

Once at the tide pools, he let go of my hand.

"Stay here," he said.

"Why?" I asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back."

"Jake-" But he was gone, taking one leap back into the trees. I sat down next to a pool, sighing. What was he doing? Why was he all excited?

I looked into the pool, watching the life under the surface swirl and move, unaffected by the outside world. They looked happy, content as the sea life mingled with each other.

After a moment, I looked back up, searching the thick wood for Jake's darkened shape. I had a sudden thought that he had run off on me, but I knew he wouldn't do that.

"Jake?" I called. He didn't answer. "C'mon, Jake. It's getting cold out." I stood, taking a second to brush off my raincoat.

When I turned to look for him, again, I almost gasped as my gaze connected with two dark, almost black, eyes that stared out at me. My body wouldn't move, and my mind silently thanked my fear for it. I knew that if I moved, it would attack, and I would be done with.

But where was his voice? I was in danger; shouldn't he be telling me what to do? Telling me to run, or play dead or something? Anything at all?

"J-Jake?" I called, but my voice was no higher than a whisper. I hoped that this giant monster hadn't got to him, first. I quickly thought of purposefully running so it would go after me and leave Jake alone. Give him time to run.

Then the enormous head of the beast nodded. It actually nodded.

"Jake!" I gasped in realization. "W-was this was you were... going to show me?"

It nodded, again.

That was why he didn't say anything. I wasn't in trouble. It was only Jake, not some vicious animal looking for a tasty meal.

I fell to the ground, taking a breath. Disappointment washed over me, making my chest throb. A whimper came from the woods, the large wolf taking a step back.

"No, Jake!" I said, quickly. "Come back. Please." The eyes glinted at me from the edge of the trees. His eyes were almost like a book, his pain spelled out in front of me. "I wasn't sad. I promise. I was just shocked, that's all. Come out."

He hesitated, but took a step out, revealing a large head of a wolf's, covered in russet-brown fur. Taking another step, I almost had to strain to hear his paws hit the ground. For his size, he was amazingly light. I could now see the reason why he couldn't show me at Billy's house. He probably would have torn the place apart.

Breaking from the tree line, he closed the rest of the distance between us, lying down before me. He rested his head on his paws, his eyes gazing at me, full of emotion. He looked so unsure.

I edged toward him, his eyes watching my hand as I reached out to touch his huge mussel. The wolf-Jacob closed his eyes as my hand traced over his forehead and behind his ears. I felt him thrust his head against the palm of my hand, as if asking me to pet him. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What? You want me to scratch behind your ears?" I asked. He shoved at my hand, again, giving a small whine. I laughed, again, but proceeded to pet him like a little puppy. It was almost comical as he opened his mouth, his tongue rolling out. His neck twisted a little, trying to get me to itch in just the right spot.

A small pounding came from behind me, and I turned for a moment to see his back foot thumping on the ground. I fell into a fit of laughter, turning to press my face into his fur.

His head turned, nudging my shoulder. The force of it almost pushed me over, but I rocked back to balance on both knees, again. I could see his eyes filled with relief. All I could do was smile at him.

Wolf-Jake curled around me, careful not to crush me, as he made a small loop, his nose touching his tail. I leaned into his shoulder, cuddling up tightly into his fur. He felt warm, safe. And strangest of all, I felt like I belonged.

I don't know how long we were like that, but soon, Jake's head nudged at me. I looked up at him as he stood, trotting back into the woods. I pulled my raincoat tighter around me, already missing the warmth he gave.

Shorter than last time, he appeared from the woods, fully dressed.

"So... what did you think?" he asked.

"I think you make a very cute wolf," I said. I cooed at him for a moment before he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "C'mon. It's almost dark. We shouldn't be out in the woods alone." I nodded, letting him take my hand as we set off toward the truck. He walked at a slower pace than before, helping me over rocks and roots that threatened to pull me to the ground.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?"

"Back there. I thought you would freak out and try to run away."

"Give me more credit that that," I said, a little bruised by his assumption. "I already knew you were a werewolf. I've even seen you before."

"I know, but... I guess I'm just always afraid you'll leave 'cause of what I am."

"What you are?" I said, stopping us. We had just barely reached the truck, his hand on the door handle. "Jacob. What you are is my friend. My best friend. Why would I care about anything else?"

"Just a friend?" he asked. His eyes darted to mine. There was a hint of hope.

"_Best_ friend," I corrected, but I knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear. How could I tell him that that was all I could ever be to him? He just never seemed to get it. Didn't he see? I was damaged. Irreparable. Why would he want someone like me? Someone who, just because of some damn music, could fall apart and cry for hours up in her room. He deserved better than me. So much better.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who read this fic. 3 You all get a Jacob plushie!! Weeeeeee!!**

**Plus, I'm one of those writers who just doesn't care whether or not you review. But if you want to, I won't stop you. :)**

**And as a heads-up, I'm lazy. Really lazy. So if you don't see a new chapter for weeks as a time... sorry.**

**But I warned you.**

**Riley**


	2. The Decision

I'm sure you all will notice I skipped forward quite a few weeks through the story. And when I mean quite a few, I mean, "_Holy hell_,_ doesn't time fly in Forks_??" 

I'm going to get back to the story, now. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: You know what I own, or in this case, when I DON'T own. pout_

* * *

I shuffled between buildings, holding my books for my next class tightly to my chest. I had just got out of lunch, trying to recover from the shock. What was the shock? Try graduation.

Even outside, there were banners hung up with brightly colored backgrounds and swirly fonts to scream at us to buy our gowns and caps before the rush. Some others said that there were deals on the class rings if you buy them now, and not wait until later.

But the news of graduation was strangely unpleasant. Almost sad, really. Another Era of my life was coming to a close. The familiarity of waking up, knowing I had to get up and get ready to go to school would no dubitably haunt me until I got used to having nothing to do but work.

I had college to look forward to. Or, that would be what I would tell Charlie throughout the summer. I didn't want college. I didn't plan on leaving Forks anytime soon.

As I reached my class, I shrugged off my raincoat and hug it on one of the empty brass hooks that jutted out of the wall. I took my usual seat, spreading out my books to make sure I had ample access to whatever I needed.

"Listen up!" the teacher called as the class came to order. "The Yearbook staff would like you all to fill out these forms and turn them in before the end of the week." He took a minute to go to each of the desks in the front row and give a pile of white sheets of paper. "You can turn them in to the main office when you're done." The girl in front of me bent her arm over her head to pass the papers to me. I took them, doing the same to the person behind me.

Reading the page through, I skimmed what information I would need to dig up about myself.

Full name. Nicknames. Birthday. Easy.

I just completed the section about 'hobbies' - which I couldn't come up with anymore more than just cooking - when I came to a question that almost ripped my heart completely out.

_Favorite Memory_.

I took a deep breath, trying not to draw attention to myself as I snaked a hand around my chest, my other clutching the pencil so hard I thought it would soon snap.

The words stared up at me as if mocking me. My favorite memory? Scenes crashed through my head as if someone had turned on a movie projector and my eyelids were the screen. I saw flashes of bronze hair. A meadow. I could almost feel the cold, stony embrace I would clutch to at night. Every night.

Favorite memory? Where they joking? Was someone playing a trick on me?

I took my pencil and, with a vengeance, scratched out every letter. I went as far as to slash out the multiple lines under those two horrid words.

I didn't bother reading the rest of the page.

After school, I dropped off the paper as if it were a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode in my face. I raced to my car, pulling out of the school parking lot and headed straight to La Push.

I needed a fix. Bad.

My hands were still shaking as I pulled into my usual parking spot in front of the Black home. Jacob was already outside to greet me, at my door before I had even turned off the engine.

"Hey, Bel-" Jacob started, but his smile snapped into a look of worry. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"What?" was all I could force out.

"Bella, honey, you're white as a sheet! And I can tell you've been crying. I can smell the salt on your face."

"It's nothing," I said, trying my best to brush it off. "Graduation's driving me crazy, that's all."

"Liar."

I looked up at him, his eyes narrowed at me. We stood for a moment, before he spoke.

"It's _him_ isn't, it?"

I looked away.

"We need to talk." It didn't sound like I had any say in the matter.

He took my hand, dragging me into the house. I stumbled over the doorway, and then fell against the couch as he turned to shut the door.

"Where's Billy?" I asked, quickly, grasping at anything that would steer his attention away from me.

"Out," was all he said. He turned to me, his arms crossed. "Now, I've got a few things to say to you, Bella, and you better listen up." He took one wide stride toward me, closing the distance so fast that I instinctively shrank into the couch cushions. "I've waited patiently for months, now, and I think it's time for you to make a decision."

"About what?" Of course I knew what it was about.

"Me. Us." He sat down next to me, sighing. "You already know how much I care about you. I'd give my life up for you in a heartbeat. All you'd have to do is ask."

"Jacob-" He held one hand up to stop me.

"Just... listen. Even though I care about you so much, there's still a breaking point. A point where it's time to either give up or give in. Which is it going to be?"

I stared blankly at him. I didn't have an answer. My mind was humming, but nothing was coming to the surface. I felt like I was hitting the gas, but I was stuck in neutral.

"I..." I tried to start to say something, anything, but it was almost like I was set on pause.

"I know you still love... him," he said, choking on the last word. "But _I_ could be so much better for you. _I_ would never leave you."

His words felt sharp, cutting into the hole in my chest.

"I love you," he said quietly, but clearly. "Bella, I love you. Please... I need you."

He didn't know how much I needed him, too. But was it right? I needed him because he was my addiction. The one person I could run to if my world was started to crumble, again. Though, wasn't that one of the reasons you should love someone? Because they keep you sane? Because they could make you laugh even when you didn't want to smile?

But he didn't know why I couldn't give into being his. It felt like a betrayal. I was meant for one person. But... he was gone. Gone forever. He told me himself that he didn't love me, anymore, so why should I hold onto this hollow hope of his return?

There were so many questions, but no answers. But there was a solution, and it was staring me right in the face.

"Jacob," I whispered, tears dripping from my eyes, splashing onto my cheeks.

"Bella, honey, please, don't cry!" he said, guilt washing over his face. "I didn't mean to upset you! Aw, man, I knew I should have done this a little nicer! I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't you," I said, not bothering to wipe away the tears as I swung my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. When I pulled away, his eyes still echoed with worry, but he seemed a little hopeful.

"So... does this mean...?"

"I-I think so... yeah. It does." In an instant, I was picked up from the couch and swung around in a circle in the middle of the small living room.

"Bella!" he laughed. Once we slowed down and I semi-recovered from the sudden dizzy spell, he leaned down, kissing me quickly on the forehead. "I love you," he said, excitement still coming off of him in waves. He grinned widely, locking eyes with me. I tried to open my mouth to say it back, but my words caught in my throat.

He seemed to read my expression. "Don't worry. I know you can't say it back yet. But you don't know how food it feels to finally tell you." He gave me a smile that was purely my Jacob.

"I'm sorry," I said, quietly. I felt ashamed, even though he didn't seem bothered by my hesitation.

"Don't be," he said. He hugged me, again, but not the great bear-hugs I was used to. This was more gentle, caring. Loving.

"I promise once I can say it, I will," I said, feeling stupid, but having a need to give him some kind of explanation.

"I know," he said, simply.

After dark fell, I drove home to a waiting Charlie. He was sitting with an empty plate that, from the smell that lingered, once held pizza. When I opened the door, he turned the TV down.

"Bella?" he called.

"Yeah, Dad," I said. Who else would it be?

"Where have you been?" he demanded, sitting up from his chair once I came into view.

"I was down in La Push, hanging with Jacob."

"Oh," he relaxed at once, though he hadn't turned up the volume on the TV, yet. "Say, Bella," he said, "You don't have any plans to go to Seattle, do you?"

"No, why?" Seattle? Why would Seattle matter?

"Good. I heard from Beth Crowley that her son, Tyler, and a few of his friends were going to go there for a graduation party. But there has been quite a few unsolved cases there. I'd rather you steer clear."

"No worries, Dad," I said. He nodded, turning back to the TV, the volume automatically turning back up. "I'm going to bed. 'Night."

"'Night," he said, nodding in my general direction.

I trudged my way up the stairs, feeling more tired than I had ever felt. But even though my body wanted to rest, my mind still buzzed with the events of today.

I changed into my pajamas, slowly brushing my teeth but finally flopping into bed. I pulled the comforter over myself, tugging it all of the way up to my forehead.

For the first time in a while, I didn't feel like I dreaded going to sleep. I was actually hoping for it. I couldn't wait until tomorrow when I got to go down to La Push to see Jacob, again. Maybe it was because I knew that the reason I would be going wouldn't be because I needed him to put me back together, but because I wanted to be around him. That short thought made me smile. Yes, it was true. I could feel it from my toes to my fingertips. He wasn't my reason for living, but he was so, so much more.

Maybe, just maybe... I could actually love him. But only time would tell.

* * *

**Tada! Okay. Now this will get faster in the next chapter, and it WILL be longer than this one. Promise!**

**Riley**


	3. Loss

Here you go, another chapter. :)

_Disclaimer: You know the drill._

* * *

My dream started with no more than a feeling. It wasn't a painful one I had grown so accustomed to. There was no fear or panic. There was no sense of being lost, wandering for something or someone, somewhere in the thick trees.

The feeling was... comfortable. Hopeful.

I didn't remember much more of it that night. Maybe bits of reddish-brown fur and deep, purely happy laughter.

I wished I could have savored this dream longer. Taken the time to really let myself feel this new found happiness. It was almost like the hole wasn't there anymore, a small memory of it glowing under the surface.

I wished I could have slept the whole night through. Maybe that would have been better than the horror I awoke to.

A loud crash made me jolt right up in bed, screaming. At first, I couldn't tell if it was from my dreams, or if the sound was real.

I soon had conformation that it had indeed come from downstairs, Charlie banging from his room and heading to mine.

"Bella?" he called. "You in there?"

"Yeah, Dad!" I said, leaping from my bed and running to my door. I pulled it open in a rush, seeing his suddenly stern look from the other side.

"I want you to stay in here," he said, turning away. I saw a bat in his right hand.

"But, Dad!" I gasped.

"Stay _here_!" he snapped, pointing at the floor at his feet. He then turned, carefully but purposefully making his way down the stairs. I snuck toward him as soon as he was out of sight, glancing down the stairs after him.

"Who's there?" he demanded, looking around. Before he took another step, he grabbed his gun; letting out a small sigh to find that it was untouched, still latched tightly in its holster. He kept it in one hand, the bat raised in the other as he made his way around the stairs and into the kitchen.

I climbed silently down the steps, making sure to skip the one in the middle that squeaked lightly. I saw the back door was wide open, rain pouring so heavy that it was almost like a diagonal sheet draped over the doorway. After a moment, he relaxed, taking one last look around the kitchen before reaching out to the gaping door.

"It's okay, Bella!" Charlie called up to me. "I guess the wind blew the door-"

Hands suddenly reached from the almost solid sheet of rain. They were whiter than bone, gripping my father by the front of his nightshirt. He couldn't even let out a yell as the hands pulled him quickly into the downpour.

"_Dad_!" I screamed, clutching the wall. I stared in horror at the empty doorway, my mind whirling. I knew what those hands were. I knew why they were here.

She had come for me.

"Jacob," I gasped, whipping around to run to the front door. I knew I couldn't outrun her, but I had to try. I had to get Jacob so he could save Charlie, if my father wasn't already...

I wrenched the door open, but what felt like a brick wall was in my way. I bounced off, landing heavily on the floor.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice gasped. He took my arms, lifting me easily from the floor. I opened my mouth to tell him what was going on, but the fiercest growl erupted from Jacob's throat, making me shrink back in fear. His eyes were locked to the open doorway behind me, his nostrils flaring angrily.

Within seconds, he had grabbed a hold of me, pulling me from the doorway and out into the freezing cold rain. He picked me up as he ran, throwing me onto his back.

"Bella, hold on!" he yelled. Hold on to what? His hair? He wore no shirt, having on only his trademark cut-off jeans.

"But, Jacob!" I cried, my tears mixing with the rain that splashed against my face, "Charlie! _She's got Charlie_!"

"I said _hold on_!" he snapped at me, his face black with fury. He turned back, leaping into the air as if trying to do a Superman through the rain. His arms were stretched in front of him, his body parallel with the ground. I realized a moment too late what was going to happen.

Fur burst from his body in a half a second, his chest exploding outward. I gripped the fur as soon as it was long enough, my arms no longer being able to wrap themselves around his neck.

Before I could comprehend what was going on, I was straddling a large wolf as if I were riding a horse. My heals dug into his ribs, my arms tangled in the mane of fur between his shoulder blades. I had my face pressed into his back, my sobs mixing with the screaming wind.

We reached La Push before I could realize where we were going. Jacob turned his massive head toward me, nodding to the ground. I tumbled off, landing heavily on my backside. My legs would work right as I stumbled to my feet, wobbling with the weight of my grief.

Jacob looked to the house, then back at me. I nodded, my eyes swollen and my nose running. I raced inside, banging open the door then shutting it behind me. I locked it on instinct, backing slowly away from it, my eyes still wide with horror. I pictured Victoria's wild, feline eyes glowing red with hate on the other side of the door, her hair blowing in the wind, untouched by the falling rain.

I clasped my hands to my mouth, tucking my elbows into my stomach. I bent over, feeling as if I was going to be physically sick.

"Bella?" Billy asked, wheeling in from the kitchen. He was in his bathrobe, his expression confused then panicked as I turned to him. I instantly collapsed to the floor with a hollow thud. I pulled my knees up to my chin, crying so hard my throat felt ragged and raw.

I heard the phone dialing, but I didn't care.

Had Jacob gone back to get Charlie? Was my dad alright? Did Victoria hurt him? But she couldn't have! I was who she was after, not him! Why would she attack him when all she had to do was come in through my bedroom window that I always left unlocked? She could have just killed me and got it over with! Why did she have to take Dad, too?

I would have traded anything, even hours upon hours of torture at the hands of my worst enemy, for my father to be home, safe, sleeping in his bed.

"Sam, change, now. Something's happened in Forks." Billy's voice was so distant. I could barely concentrate on it.

"No, no!" I whispered between my sobs, my arms clutching so tightly to my chest, I could feel bruises forming under my fingertips. This pain was like nothing I had ever experienced. The loss of... _him_... was nothing compared to this.

"Breathe, Bella," _his_ voice whispered to me. For the first time, I hated his voice. I didn't want to hear his soothing words. I wanted him _here_, helping to save my father. The voice was useless, and I hated him for it. He was useless. He could have saved Dad. This wouldn't have happened if he was there, like he was supposed to be, keeping a sharp, watchful eye. He would have heard her thoughts drifting through the air, and could have easily stopped all of this.

_Shut up! Just, shut up!_ I screamed in my head. _I hate you! Just, SHUT UP!_

I felt warm hands around my arms. Realizing that Billy was trying to help me up, I looked up at him.

"C'mon, Bella," he said, softly. "Let's get you off the floor." His eyes were warm and clear, tears lining his lids. I knew he was trying to fight the urge to cry, trying to be strong.

I got up from the floor, walking with him back to his chair, and then he led me to Jacob's room.

Without a word, I fell onto Jacob's bed, my hands curling around the messy covers. Tears leaked from my eyes with such speed that I feared that I would dry up and crumble to dust in only minutes.

I didn't know how long I was there, curled up into a ball. I knew I didn't fall asleep, since I was conscious of everything around me. Yet, I felt disconnected.

Nothing mattered, anymore. Everyone I loved was slowly falling away, slipping from my fingertips. And the worst part about it was that I couldn't do a damn thing. I was useless, watching as my family and future was chipped away.

No, I couldn't just sit there and do nothing! Victoria wanted _me_. And if I were dead, killed by her hand, then there was a chance that she would be satisfied enough with my death, and just pick up and leave the rest of my family alone. There was no reason to carry out anymore useless killings. If she had me, then it was finished.

I had to finish it.

I leaped up from the bed, exploding from the bedroom. I rushed past Billy who sat in the living room on the phone.

"Bella!" he yelled, but I was out on the rain-soaked lawn and to the small shed before he could stop me. I could still hear him yelling from inside the house for me to come back.

I wheeled my motorcycle out to the road, kicking it to a start. It roared so loudly it drowned out Billy's useless cries.

I silently hoped that he could forgive me.

* * *

**Yep-Yep!!**

**Oooo, do I have a LOT in store for YOU!! lol.**

**Oh, and sorry that this chapter's short. I would have made it longer, but I wanted to get his part out so I would tease the hell out of you!! HAHAHA-HAAAA!!!**

**Riley**


	4. The Start of Death

Okay, so... I wanted to write some more. Plus, my love goes out to _UponADream_ and _Domique_. You guys rock. :) 

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Sorry._

* * *

I rode straight to my house, leaping from the bike, not bothering to put the kick-stand down. I let it fall heavily onto the lawn, still roaring behind me. The front door was still open, but I couldn't see inside. I paused only for a moment to take in the feel of it. Empty. Lonely.

Taking a deep breath, I raced into the house, bolting from one end to the other, hoping to attract Victoria, who might still be inside waiting for me.

With no 'luck', I ran out the back door and tumbled out onto the lawn. I half expected to see my father's body strew out on the grass, laying sprawled out, awkwardly, covered in blood.

My eyes searched the grass. Nothing. Not even a drop of blood.

I looked to the trees, seeing the light of the sun lifted just over the tops. The sky was turning a dull shade of dark gray; rain no longer fell around me. The quiet shook me so hard I almost dropped to my knees.

I couldn't quit. I couldn't! If Charlie wasn't out here, then he must be in the woods. Or maybe he ran away. But all the same, I had to end this. No more of my family was going to get hurt.

"Victoria!" I screamed, rushing to the woods. I took the path, my bare feet thudding hard on the roots and mud as I tried my best not to trip over large rocks and fallen branches. I yelled her name, again, trying my best to get her attention. She had to hear me. There was no other option for me.

A low crash came from my left, and I stopped to stare into the darkness. This was it. I rooted myself to the spot, staring in the direction of the sounds that grew louder and louder as they quickly approached me.

A black wolf, as large as a bear and twice as angry, leaped from the darkness. I almost screamed, but the force of the blow as it slammed into my chest, knocked the wind out of me. I bounced off a tree then landed heavily on the ground.

Instantly, teeth snapped a hold of my shirt, whipping me easily into the air. I landed on his back, his spine banging hard against my ribs. I gripped his fur, hanging on for dear life as we raced from the woods back to the lawn within moments. We jumped into the house, the wolf barely being able to fit through the back door. He slid on the linoleum for a moment, trying to keep a grip with his long claws.

I glanced behind us, seeing a figure made of pure white stone barreling toward the house. His hair was blond, almost white; his red eyes shining like the flame in an oil lamp. His lips were pulled back to show his razor-sharp teeth. Who was this vampire? Where did he come from? Where was Victoria?

Streaking by the stairs, we burst out of the front door, but it was no use. My weight on Sam's back was too much. I knew the vampire was going to catch up soon.

I subdued my fear, glancing behind my shoulder, again.

He was gone. The blond-haired vampire had disappeared.

"Sam!" I said, my breath coming out in spurts, "Where did he go?"

I felt his growl, a sound that sent shivers up my back. He sounded almost angry with me. Turning sharply, we leaped back to the woods, staying with the tree line. People were going to be waking in their beds, sitting up and stretching to get ready for a new day. They had no idea that blood-thirsty vampires were waiting just outside.

Sam started to ever so slowly angle himself back into the woods. I noticed the direction was back toward La Push. I couldn't let him bring me back there. I had to do something! Once I was back in Jacob's house, I doubted that I was ever going to be let back out, again. The pack would leave someone behind to keep a close eye on me. I'd never get another chance to stop all of this madness.

On a split-second decision, I released my grip on Sam's fur, sliding from his back. He skidded to a stop just as I hit the ground. I rolled a few times before regaining my bearings. I ignored the pain in my leg from a gash that was ripped wide open, blood soaking my favorite sweats. I leaped to my feet. He growled at me, but I spun around, running deeper into the woods.

He caught up to me, easily. Snapping at me, I jumped back, falling to my backside. He let out a ferocious snarl, glaring down at me as if asking me what the hell I was doing.

I couldn't respond in time. A blur of white and blond flashed over us, and suddenly Sam was gone. My eyes were wide, my mouth hanging open. Terror seized me as I watched the black wolf do battle with the blond vampire. I heard the snarls and the crashes as one threw the other into a tree, breaking the trunk in half.

Sam landed limply onto the ground, a small whimper coming from his open mouth. I stared in disbelief as his body lying, as if resting, on the damp forest floor.

The vampire stalked toward me, his eyes wide and wild, his nostrils flaring. He raised his hands, reaching out to me as he closed the distance between us.

Though I knew it was a snowball's chance in hell I would get away, I climbed to my feet to run. My leg shouted at me in protest, my knee buckling from the pain. A brick wall slammed into me from behind, crushing me into a tree trunk. My scream echoed loudly, my voice carrying through the forest.

Then his teeth sunk deeply into my shoulder.

Everything was a blur from there after. I mind started to swim, my arms and legs growing numb. A howl erupted from somewhere around me, but I was so far gone that I didn't know if it was real or not.

I let out a small, pathetic cry as the teeth were wrenched from my skin. I collapsed to the ground, shrieking as pain leaped through my chest. My ribs felt crushed, broken beyond repair. My breathing was ragged, a gurgling sound coming from the back of my throat.

I couldn't help as I passed out from the pain.

I awoke to fire. My eyes wouldn't open, but I was sure that flames licked my shoulder, extending down my arm and into my chest. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I tried to move my legs, my arms, anything at all, but it was as if my body was ignoring my commands.

Voices rumbled around me, sharp and angry.

"We need to get out of here!" one snarled.

"No! Don't touch her!"

"You idiot! Those cloaked bloodsuckers are coming! If we don't phase and bolt right now, we'll-!"

"If you want to run, then go! I won't leave her!"

"You can't take her with us! She's dead, Jacob!"

"_Shut up_!" I recognized his voice, finally. The pain still ran through me, reaching my fingertips of both arms, racing down my stomach and across my legs. The burning felt as if it was coming from the very core of my bones. I suddenly found my voice.

"Jacob!" I screamed as my chest heaved, moving my shattered ribs around, sending a new, sharp pain through my body.

"Bella!" Jacob cried, leaning over me. My eyesight started to come to me, but the edges of my vision were still slightly blackened.

"Jacob, it hurts!" I shrieked. "Make it stop! _Make it STOP_!"

"Bella," he sobbed, tears falling from his eyes like small rivers.

"Jacob, please!" I begged, my own eyes leaking with tears.

"I can't," he moaned. "Bella, I can't! I don't know what to do!"

I was screaming incoherently, now, not being able to form words, anymore. All I knew was pain. Nothing else. The pain and the burning. My eyesight blurred, my mind racing with nonsense. What was happening to me? Shouldn't I be dead? Death shouldn't hurt this much. How was I still alive?

"Jacob!" the other voice roared.

"No!"

A snarl rang out, then a sharp, sickening snap.

"Embry!"

I felt arms thrust under my body, pulling me into the air. Within a second, wind was rushing over my face. It cooled my skin, but only slightly and certainly not enough for make the burning feel better.

Soon, I couldn't feel the arms under me, or the wind touching my face. The burning had reached my skull, seeping into every crevice, ever crease of my body. I couldn't feel the hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming, nor the mattress I was set on. The pain was so dominant that it clouded my eyesight and plugged my ears.

My hands reached out to tear at the hand over my mouth, every movement I made sending a new searing line of fire through my muscles.

"Aaah!" someone gasped once my fingernails dug into the soft skin. I didn't know who it was. "Bella! Stop!"

I screamed, again. My throat was in shreds, but I screamed, anyway.

"Please! Make it stop!"

"Bella, I can't!"

"_Kill me_!" I shrieked, my blurred eyes locking on whoever was standing over me. I reached out to them, but someone was retraining my arms. "Kill me! Do it! Kill me! Please! Make it stop!"

"Bella," the voice sobbed. "Don't ask me that."

"_Please_!"

"Honey," his voice was pained, "Baby, don't say that..."

I screamed, again, but my throat was dry. All I could do was whimper pathetically, waiting until I would finally die.

* * *

**So, yep. I kinda rushed with this. Sorry. I wanted to get to the next part. Like, real bad. And I know this is confusing, so... yeah. I'll explain it all later. Toodles!!**

**Riley**


	5. Damned

Hehehe, I LOVE the reviews! As a 'thank you present', here is Chapter 5! And a cookie! Yay!

* * *

Why couldn't I just die?

The pain wasn't lessening. Though, I grew used to it enough to where I didn't scream, anymore. I could think, but only for a moment as the fire burned through my body, never cooling.

I came to the conclusion that I was turning. Yes, there was no other option. I was changing. The fact of it broke my soon-to-be-dead heart. But, it wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be some random maniac who just so happened to come across my path. I wasn't even supposed to be alive right now. I wanted to be dead, but by a certain hand for a certain reason.

If I were a... a _thing_... would Victoria still hunt after me? Or would she believe me to be dead and finally leave my family alone?

Every time I would realize what I was slowly becoming, I would feel a wave of disgust. There was no reason, no meaning behind this. Only a mistake.

_Why couldn't I just die?_

A door opened, and a familiar face came in, cautiously. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying. He looked so tired. The urge to get up and help him was smashed to bits as a fresh wave of fire rolled over me.

"Jacob!" I gasped. He leaped down to me, kneeling over my body.

"Bella, honey," he sobbed, tears falling down his face.

"H-how long has it b-been?" I struggled to ask.

"What? I don't understand-"

"How long has it been?!" I shouted at him, "Since I was bitten!" I didn't mean to yell at him, but the pain didn't leave any patience in me.

"I... It's been almost three days," he whispered, clearly hurt, but he didn't say anything.

"Good," I sighed. Almost instantly, the fire started to die, but didn't leave entirely. It still hummed in my arms, my legs, my chest.

"Why? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's almost done," I whispered back.

"Bella," he was almost hysterical as he said my name. "Don't change, _please_!"

"Do you think I have a choice?" I demanded, sitting up. It was strange how the fire suddenly disappeared. It was as if a rush of water washed over me. Everything was clear. Crisp, almost. As I stared into Jacob's face, I could see the faint sparkles on his skin from the tears that still fell.

"You can't change! You can't!"

I didn't respond, but just stared at him.

"Bella," he choked. "Bella, honey. Baby... I'm sorry..." He broke down, again, cradling his face in his hands.

"Jacob, it's alright," I tried to sooth. As I pushed a little closer to him, I caught a whiff of something that made my face twist away from him. So that was what they had said about the smell.

"No, Bella, it's not!" he snapped. I saw the anger in his eyes, but also the pain, as he whipped his hands from his face and shoved away from me.

"What are you talking about? We can work this out. It's still me, Jake. I only changed physically-"

"I can't trust that." His voice was so low; I wouldn't have caught it if I still had human ears.

"_What?_ Jacob-"

"I'm sorry... but you can't stay here."

"Jacob!" I couldn't stay? "I'm the same girl! Don't you see? I've got the same memories-!" I was cut short when he stood up, his face dark, twisted with grief. He looked like he was mourning over a grave as he stared down at me.

"Leave," he commanded. I was taken aback by the menace in his voice. "Get out!"

"Jacob, stop it! You're being an idiot!"

"I said get out!" He swiped out a hand, snatching me around the wrist and lifting me to my feet. Pulling me to the door, he dragged me through the living room where I counted three others of his pack standing, watching with cold eyes. It was almost as if three Jacobs were glaring at me as I passed.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed, pulling from his grip as I was thrown to the grass outside. I landed nimbly to my feet, surprise by my grace. If I were still human, I would have fallen all over myself. The moon was high, only half-full, not enough light to see with my old eyes, but more than enough, now. I could see Jacob standing tall just at the door of his home, his fists clenched at his sides, visibly shaking.

"With Sam dead, I have to take over as the alpha," he said, sneering at the ground. His lips were drawn back, snarls escaping from between his teeth, between each word.

"Sam's... dead?" Though I never thought too highly of Sam, I felt pain. He was still one of my family. I felt the pressure behind my eyes, but no tears fell.

"One of _your_ kind killed him," he said. I let my mouth drop open from the acid that spilled over from his tone. But I couldn't find the voice to scold him for it. "And now that he's gone, I have to make sure that our lands stay safe. The treaty still stands, as long as you agree to leave and... and n-never come back!" His voice faltered at the end. I fought the urge to reach out to him, to try and help in some way, any way that I could.

"But Jacob! You're my family! I need you!" I took a step forward, but stopped when he took one back. "I love you! Jake, _please_!" I said, desperately.

"_Go_!" he roared. I jumped in fright, never knowing that Jacob could talk to me like I was... a stranger. A criminal. What had I done wrong?

I let out a dry sob, putting my hands to my face and turning my back to him, afraid to let him see the tears I knew wouldn't come. Before I knew it, my feet had carried me away from Billy's from yard, from La Push, from my only family I had left. Jacob had abandoned me. He treated me like I was the enemy.

But I wasn't! I was Bella! I was the girl he loved! How could he let go of me like this? How could he leave me, again?

I ran into the trees ignoring the fact that the last time I had moved this fast was on the back of another.

_Edward_.

Yes, I could think his name. I had lost everything. Charlie, Jacob, Edward... true love. Everyone. What was just a little more pain?

I knew I couldn't go back into Forks. The thirst that Edward had told me about would take me over, and I would attack someone innocent. Then Jacob and his pack would have to come kill me.

But why not? It would all be over, quickly. I wouldn't put up a fight. All I would have to do would be to attack someone, anyone, and they would hunt me down. Treaty over.

No, I couldn't. I couldn't attack a... a human. I'd be damned if I would kill. I was not going to be one of those kinds of evil. No, I would be a good guy. Someone who helped, not hurt. I would be like the Edward or Esme. Maybe, one day if I grew strong enough, I could be like Carlisle.

Yes, I had to. But where could I go? I was alone. No one was going to help me.

Panicked, I went to the only place I knew was empty, that no human would ever go.

Racing across a river, I stopped quicker than I was supposed to, sliding slightly into the overgrown sea of ferns. The same ferns that had haunted my nightmares for so long. Trees stood orderly and straight, in the middle of the green sea, providing ample amounts of shade during the daytime. But tonight they looked uninviting, angry almost, as they leaned down toward me, glaring with unseen eyes.

I walked quickly to the front steps just beyond the last row of trees. I didn't reach up to take the door handle, but just stared at it for a moment. I sniffled a little, a human reaction. Now it just seemed stupid.

Carefully, as if I were trying not to wake a sleeping beast, I touched the handle, turning the knob. The door creaked a little, a repercussion of not having someone to care for it for... how many months? I didn't remember. I shut my eyes, afraid to open them until the door was as wide as it could go.

Cracking one open, first, I drew a deep breath through my mouth, not knowing what I would see. I gasped.

Everything was empty. Gone. It was as if no one had ever lived here. I took a step in, turning my body around and around, trying to find some hint that someone, anyone had lived here.

It was so empty.

I fell to the floor, cradling my arms around my chest. Though I was immortal, the pain was still there, only now it was doubled. I had lost so much. But how? What had I done to deserve this? I suddenly wished that I could sleep and dream and try in some way to escape this nightmare. But I knew, from another life when my true love came through my window at night to stay with me, that closing my eyes and welcoming the blissful slumber would never happen, again.

Edward was right. He was right all along. Once bitten, we all were damned.

* * *

**Ah, yes, I know. I suck. And in my fic, so does Jacob. **

**Hey, I never said that this was a BxJ fic, now did I? **

**The next chapter's going to be very... interesting... **

**Riley**


	6. Jane

I sat alone for I don't know how long. It could have been weeks, or even just a few hours. Time, I knew, was different for me, now.

The hunger was starting to get to me, but I didn't dare go outside to hunt for animals. I was afraid my instincts would get the best of me. And I had to admit... I was a little scared. I had never hunted or seen someone hunt, before. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I wasn't sure I could even catch anything to eat - well, actually, _drink_ would make more sense.

So I sat alone. My arms were wrapped around my hard, marble-like legs. My face was buried into my knees.

But soon, the hunger burned so deeply in my stomach that I need to get up. I needed to find something to distract me. Yes, something to get my mind away from the hunger that slid through my dead veins, my cold heart.

I stood, trying to walk at human-speed to the stairs. I failed miserably, not being used to my new reflexes. It was hard to keep them in check. Stopping at the bottom stair, I lifted a foot, carefully stepping down. I slowly lifted my next foot, moving up the stairs at the same speed I once had when I was human.

I reached the top - probably still more quickly than I used to be able to - then glided down the hallway. I passed Carlisle's old office. All of the books were gone, as were the paintings and even the desk. All that remained were the shelves that now stood bare and slightly dusty.

Continuing on, I slid past more rooms until I found myself standing in front of the last door in the hall. All I could do was stare at the handle, my hands too afraid to touch the knob. I didn't want to see the empty space, nothing left but the thick, golden carpet and the shelves on the walls, just as empty as the rest of the house. I didn't want the finality of it.

Turning my back to the door, I wrapped my arms around my chest. The pain was throbbing, again.

I hurried back to the stairs, surprising myself that I didn't trip of fall in my rush. It would have been a very 'Bella' thing to do. Like trip and tumble all the way down the stairs and stop in a broken heap on the floor. So Bella. I felt a fraction of satisfaction that I would never trip over my own feet, again.

I was at the top of the staircase when I heard something in the living room. It was a quiet noise; something that I knew immediately wasn't human. Humans were louder than that. This was just a hush; a small sighing that sounded more like a baby's coo than anything else.

I ducked behind the wall when I heard a voice drift up to me.

"Come along." her voice was small, a tinkling of music, almost. She sounded so innocent, and I would have assumed her to be, if I didn't hear the tone of malice behind it. "I'm sick of this place. It's time to go home."

"But we haven't caught all of the newborns, yet." Another was there. A male. "Aro said he wanted all of them extinguished."

"How many are left?"

"Only one or two."

"One." Another male. His voice surprised me. How many of them were there? "I took one down outside earlier."

"Then that leaves one," she said almost joyfully. "Find it and get rid of it. I'd like to go home before dawn breaks."

"I wonder what ever happened to Carlisle's coven," the first male said. "This place has been empty for months."

"A coven like theirs has to move around every few years," the second male said. "They can't age with the population, so once they start to look suspicious, they move."

"Enough talk. Find me that newborn, Demetri."

"On it."

There was a short pause before the female spoke, again.

"Well?"

"I can't sense anything. There's no one here."

"There has to be. The smell is fresh."

"Like I said, I can't sense anything. Maybe she moved on?"

"No. I believe she is still here."

I hated being human. Because I was human, I had habits.

I gasped, then clamped my hand over my mouth. For once, I wasn't quick enough.

"Upstairs!" the female hissed. I turned to run, bolting right into Edward's old room. I stopped, turning around and around. Where could I hide? What could I do?

I didn't need to do much more, once a body smashed into mine. We tumbled to the floor, arms restraining around mine. I thrusted my elbows out, snapping the hold easily. Leaping to my feet, I turned to face my attacker.

He looked strange for a moment. His eyes were a dark shade of red, brighter around the edges. His hair was long, almost to his shoulders, and jet black. Standing next to him was a man who could have passed as his twin, but only in size. His hair was shorter, hanging just bearly in his eyes. He looked like he almost had a bad case of bed-head, his hair was so messy. His eyes were a brighter shade of red.

A little girl waltzed around them, gliding toward me. All three of them were cloaked in dark gray, a striking contast to their bone-white faces. From under her hood, her eyes were fixed on mine, glaring their worst. She looked almost angry with me.

"What's wrong?" the long-haired male asked her. She didn't break eye contact with me as she answered.

"Don't kill this one," she growled. She looked almost sick at the words, her dark eyes narrowing at me.

"Why not? Didn't Aro say-"

"I said don't kill her!" she snapped. The other two cringed back. I couldn't understand why, but I could almost see a strange aura around her. It was black, wavering slightly. I didn't know how, but it was almost as if I could see what she was trying to do. She wanted to give me pain. But not physical pain. She wanted to burn my mind, twist my thoughts to think that I was in pain. Fool me into submission.

"Who are you?" I asked, weakly, my back pressed against a wall. The huge wall of glass was to my left. From the corner of my eye, I could see all four of us standing in the room. I looked like a mouse, cornered by three hungry cats.

"Subdue her. We will take her home with us."

"No!" I cried, launching to my left. I never made it to the glass as a pair of hands grabbed me by the ankles and yanked me to the floor. I might have been able to escape one of them, but I couldn't run from three. They had me on the floor, one male taking my arms, the other taking my legs. The female led the way from the room and down the stairs.

As they dragged me along the sea of ferns and swiftly into the trees, I had only one last glance backward at the tall, white house. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be with Edward. I was supposed to be changed by him and him alone. It was supposed to be on purpose, and this house was supposed to hold everyone I held in my heart. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and even Rosalie. And most importantly, _Edward_.

I wasn't supposed to be dragged away from it, knowing I would probably never see the tall, welcoming place, again.

I let out one last wail of pain before surrendering to them.

* * *

**Can you tell what Bella's power is?? Hmm?? Hmmmmm?!?!**

**Don't short chapters just SUCK? But yet again, I wanted to get to the point. So, I did. And I wanted to give you something to read. So there. Deal with it!!!**

**My nose is running. I think I have the sniffles.**

**Riley**


	7. A Boat Ride

The two male vampires never left my side. They dragged me for what felt like hours, through the forest. Soon, to my surprise, we stopped at a car that sat, idling, at the side of the road. It was a glossy black, the window tinted as dark as they could go. 

"We will have to take the long way home," the small female said. "We can't take the newborn out into the open."

"It would be fun to see, though," Demetri said. The other male shot him a dirty look. "What?" Demetri shrugged, trying his best to look innocent. His dark red eyes and impish grin didn't help.

"Be quiet. Patreicia is waiting."

They shoved me into the car, Demetri and the other male sitting on either side of me. The one named Patreicia sat calmly in the driver's seat, the female taking the front. I stared at the back of the new woman's head. All I could see was her long waves of amber hair, flowing over her shoulders and down between the seat and her back. But there was something else. A small, faint glow was surrounding her. Almost like Jane's only it wasn't black. It was a lighter, almost honey-colored.

But before I could get past that, Patreicia hit the gas and shook me from my thoughts.

"So, what's your name?" Demetri asked out of the blue. He looked over at me, smiling, devilishly. I didn't speak, not being able to find my voice.

"Don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you," the other male soothed. "My name is Liam." He inclined his head to me, giving me a small, gentlemanly smile.

"B-Bella," I said, my hands clutching tightly to my knees. "Where are we going?" I blurted.

"You'll see," Demetri said, sighing. He relaxed, lounging an arm around the back of the seat, just behind my head. "Say, Jane. Why'd you want to take her to Aro, anyway?" There was a short silence, but no one seemed to notice. Without warning, Demetri gasped, "Seriously? She can _block_ you?"

"_Quiet_!" Jane hissed. Instantly, Demetri jumped then shrunk back. I saw the angry look she shot at Patreicia. But why be mad at her? What did she do? I could have sworn that I saw a small smile appear on Patreicia's lips from under her cloak of hair.

The rest of the ride would have been uncomfortably quiet, if not for the hanging air of fear that still clouded my head. But as Jane had demanded, no one spoke, again, until we arrived at a boat. It was a large one, like a cruise ship but with only three levels. I instantly hoped that there were no humans on board, but at the same time, I felt a small hunger digging in my stomach. If I didn't get anything to eat, soon, I would go insane.

"Get her inside," Jane commanded.

I was pulled from the car and rushed up the ramp and into the boat. Almost immediately, I was shoved into a large room. It was more luxurious than I would have thought my kidnappers would have given a kidnappee. There was a king-size, four-poster bed covered in red and gold bedding. The wood was finished in a dark oak, bureaus along the walls near it being of the same color. Next to those was a door, which was propped open to reveal a bathroom tiled in swirls of different colors of blue. A sofa and coffee table were at the further side of the huge room, decorated in the same colors at everything else.

"This will be your room until we get home," Liam said from behind me. I turned around to see him standing next to Patreicia. Her hands were calmly placed behind her back, her soft, amber hair hanging over her face in places. She looked timid as her wide but shy eyes looked back into mine. They were a coal-black but so clear I could swear I could see my reflection in them. As she stood before me, I could finally get a good look at her. She was thin, almost pixie-like and tall. She was only a few inches shorter than Liam who stood at least at a height of six-foot-one. Her skin was bone-white, just like the rest of us, though I could spot a few freckles dusted over her nose and cheeks. Her lips were a thin line, always pressed together as if concentrating.

"You still haven't told me where we're going," I said. He glanced at Patreicia, though she didn't even seem to notice. Her wide eyes never left me as she stood so still I would have thought that she was a life-sized doll.

"To our home," he said.

"Which is... where?" I asked, growing impatient.

"You'll see," he said, echoing Demetri's answer. He didn't have as much enthusiasm as Demetri did, though.

"If I'll see anyway, when why not just tell me now?" I demanded.

"It would spoil the surprise!" Demetri's voice floated in through the door. He appeared behind Liam and Patreicia, floating his way around them to stand next to me. "I'll take first watch."

There was that silence, again.

"Patreicia's right. I'll take first watch, instead," Liam said. I gave them all a dumb-founded look, and was about to ask how in the hell they knew what she was thinking. For one, she hadn't said a word since I met her, and for two, she hadn't even moved. Her eyes never even left me! But wait, there was that glow, again. And now that I had concentrated on it, Demetri had a similar glow, only his was a dark purple. Liam had one, too, his being more of a light green. But the colors soon faded as I looked from one to another, losing my concentration.

"First watch?"

"It's to make sure you don't try to run away." Liam smiled at me.

"Oh, yeah, where am I going to go? Swimming?" I said sarcastically, folding my arms.

"It's not like you're going to drown," Demetri said, turning away and heading to the door. Patreicia spun on her heal and followed him out without a word. They closed the door after themselves.

We stood there for a moment, Liam looking slightly uncomfortable.

"There's a shower," he offered.

"Are you going to take shifts while I'm in there, too?" I said, my voice dripping with acid. I turned, stomping off to the bed and sitting down on the edge. My arms were still crossed over my chest.

"You know, you're taking this better than I had thought you would. Most newborns are crazy with thirst and attack us a lot."

"Good," was all I could think of saying. He sighed, walking over to lean on the further bed post.

"I mean, you're not cursing us and trying to run away. You're not even scared. Why?"

I turned away, hiding my face in a veil of hair. I didn't want to tell him about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. How I was already used to being around vampires. I already knew everything about them, so what was there to be afraid of? Well, save for the fact that I had no idea where they were taking me or if I would survive the next 24 hours.

Sensing my unwillingness to share, he dropped the subject.

"If you do want to take a shower, I won't sit in the bathroom with you. You'll have it to yourself."

"Thanks," I muttered, deciding that it was time to scrub up. Even though I was newly immortal, I probably looked like hell. I stood, dragging my feet to the bathroom.

"One thing," Liam called after me. "I'll be listening. So no funny stuff." I nodded, then rolled my eyes once I had my back turned. I shoved the door shut without looking at him, though I could feel his eyes on me.

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to straighten out the mess. Giving up, I went to the sink to rummage through the drawers. The first had a brush, which I was immediately grateful for. The second had a washcloth and a towel. I almost cried out in happiness.

On habit, I glanced up into the mirror. My breath caught in my throat.

It was the first time I ever got a good look at myself. My hair had grown a few shades lighter, the red glint that only came out in the sun suddenly showing even in the dimmest of lights. The small bump in the bridge of my nose had disappeared, leaving it straight and slightly pointed. I remembered having a slight roundness to my face, but now my shape was smoothed out, defining my cheekbones more. My eyes were the same, though, in shape alone. What used to be brown was now a brilliant shade of practically glowing red. They stood out from my white skin, though my skin was the only thing I didn't care about. I was used to being as white as snow. Only now, there was no red blush. I felt almost relieved at the thought.

I touched my face once. My skin didn't feel rough like stone, but it was just as hard. As Edward used to say, I didn't know how breakable I was. But _now_, now I was just as strong as him. Maybe even stronger. I wondered what Edward would say, now, if he saw me. Would he even recognize me? My blood wasn't the same, anymore, so would I smell the same to him?

Shoving the thoughts away, I turned to the shower and turned the water on. It was then I realized that I still wore my favorite sweats and an old t-shirt. There was still a hole cut into the leg, dried, old blood crusted along the opening. Dirt was rubbed into the fabric at almost ever possible place. I pealed them off, taking one last look at them before throwing them into the trash can by the door.

After my shower, I had stepped out into the steamy bathroom. With the towel wrapped tightly around myself, I looked around for something to wear. Maybe there was a shirt and jeans somewhere in the drawers. But a small spurt of panic rose in my chest. I almost dived to the trash can to retrieve my old, dirty sweats when Liam called from the bedroom.

"There are clothes out here for you. I'll be out in the hall. Let me know when you're done."

Sighing in relief, I cracked the door open, tiptoeing out. I reached the clothing lined up on the bed. It was a long skirt that went down to my knees and a spaghetti-strap tank top that cut low along the front and dipped down the back. They were a semi-dark shade of blue. When I put them on, they amazingly fit in all the right places. How did vampires always know what size you were? It was down-right creepy.

"I-I'm done," I said, still admiring the outfit. Liam was there in an instant, making me jump. "Don't do that!" I snapped.

"You know, even for a newborn, you're easily startled."

I glared at him, crossing my arms. He smiled at me, his eyes diverting to my back. He reached out, but this time I made sure not to jump.

"You're hair's getting your shirt all wet," he said, stepping around me. He gently brushed his hands along my back, lifting my long hair up to hang in the air. Laying it gently over my shoulder, he touched the exposed skin of my back, his chest almost pressed against me. I could feel him leaning down, his lips inches from the skin of my neck. He let out a small breath, a scent so mouth-watering washing over me. There had been only one other who smelled like that.

Shivering, I pulled away, turning to face him once there was a good gap between us. My hands went around my chest, but not in defense.

"I apologize," he said, a formal tone in his voice. "I didn't mean to offend you." His posture was straighter, less relaxed.

"How long until we get... 'home'?" I asked.

"A few days."

"Why can't you tell me anything?"

"Aro will fill you in on what you'll need to know."

"Who's Aro?" I asked, but then rolled my eyes. "Let me guess. I'll find out?"

Liam smiled, nodding. He turned, walking to the wall across the room. Leaning on it, he stood almost like a handsome statue, propped gently against the dark wood paneling.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" I asked, sitting on the bed. I crossed my legs, pulling a crimson pillow over my lap.

"There isn't much," he said.

"Anything would be better than nothing." I watched him for a moment, and then added, "How about why I'm here? I _do_ have a right to know."

He sighed, shifting his weight a little. He looked as if he was debating on whether or not he was going to spill the beans.

"Alright." He walked back to me, sitting at the end of the bed, as far away from me as possible. "We are called the Volturi. We are the largest family of vampires in the world. The reason why you're here is because we like to... recruit new vampires into the coven. Ones with special gifts that could benefit our family."

"I'm not that special," I muttered.

"Yes, you are. You can block another's gift."

I sat back a little. Did my brain-glitch carry over into this life? I knew I could block Edward, but I thought it was only him. Alice could see me, and Jasper could control my emotions, so why would I be special at all? "How did you know?"

"Jane." He dropped his volume to a whisper. "She can hurt any living creature; torture them, by just a single thought. She can fool your mind into thinking that your whole body is in pain. That's why you're here. Aro would know if she killed a promising addition to the family."

"So, is Aro a mind-reader?"

Liam nodded. "In a sense. He can see, feel, _know_ everything you've ever experienced, know every thought you've ever had. If Jane killed you, he would only have to touch her skin, and he would know that she wasted such potential."

I paused for a moment, grasping at anything to keep him talking. The more he talked, the more information I would get. "What about Patreicia? Why is she so... quiet?"

"She's a mute."

"But you guys talk as if she's not."

"She can communicate through thought. You could say that her gift compensates for her inability to speak."

I sighed, "So is there anyone who is just a normal vampire?"

"Not many," he laughed.

"What about you? What's your gift?"

"How do you know that I have one?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I backpedaled. "Well, you said that practically everyone has a gift, so I thought you would too."

"I do."

"Well?"

"Let's see if you can figure it out."

"That's not fair!" I said.

"No, but it makes the boat ride more fun."

I rolled my eyes, leaning against the wall behind me. I crossed my arms, glaring at him, trying to look for any sign that he was using his power just to rub it in that I didn't know what it was. As I glared, that small glow that I had seen earlier blazed out at me. It flickered then died back down to a low glow. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"You just used your power, didn't you?" I demanded.

"No, I don't believe so," he said, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes you did! I saw it!"

"How so? It's not something you can see with the naked eye."

"Well, I guess..." I looked down at the pillow in my lap, absentmindedly chewing on my bottom lip. "Okay, so I could kind of see something around you when you tried to use it."

"Really," he said, half amused and half deep in thought.

"Yeah... I think I saw Jane use it when she tried to hurt me back in..." I couldn't bring myself to say the name of my old home.

"Interesting," he said. "Can you tell what my power is just by reading what you see around me?" He shifted closer to me, his aura flashing brightly, again. This time it didn't die down. I moved back, hesitant, not wanting him closer to me. But once my back was pressed firmly against the wall, I couldn't find a way around him while he closed the distance between us. His aura pulsed, as if floating through the air like bits of light green smoke, toward me.

"What do you see?" His voice was low, almost seductive. He watched me closely with his dark eyes.

"I... I..." I tried again to speak, but his closeness to me - only a foot or so away from me, now - made me nervous. I tried not to rip the silk pillow that I squeezed tightly in my hands.

"Stay still," he said. No, it sounded more like an order. His aura flared one more time before I realized what he was trying to do. Just as his face grew close to mine, I reached out, and like a crack of a whip, I slapped him across the face. He tumbled off the bed and onto the floor, obviously not prepared for my reaction.

"Well, I guess that means you're immune to my powers as well," he said, almost depressed by the thought as he stood back up, clearly unfazed.

"What the hell was what?" I demanded, moving to the far corner of the bed, as far away as I could.

"I was only testing your ability. And apparently, it worked better than I had planned."

"What, your power is seducing women?"

"No," he laughed, sitting back on the bed. "I have the power of mind control. Well, more mild than that, actually. I'd rather say I'm just a very _persuasive_ guy."

"So you have the power of suggestion?" I snorted a laugh to match my icy glare. "Some gift."

"It's actually very handy. Well, when it works." He shot me a small, questioning look.

"Is that how you get laid?" I sneered at him.

"No," he said, taken a little aback by my accusation. "I do quite well on my own without any help."

"Sure, sure," I rolled my eyes. "Just keep your paws to yourself."

"I'll try," he said, giving me a small smile. "Though, it is quite refreshing to be around someone I can't control."

I shrugged. I couldn't think of anything else to do.

We sat quetly for a while, my eyes locked on the bed spread before me.

"Liam," I said, quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Will I... will I like it where we're going?"

"I believe so," he said, looking up at the ceiling. "It's a wonderful place. You can do what you want, when you want to. Well, within reason, of course. No eating in public, no revealing the existence of our kind. You know, the usual."

"Are you all... do you all drink _human_ blood?"

"Of course," he said, smiling at me. "What else would there be?"

"I don't know if I can do that," I said, softly. I looked at my lap, growing slightly fearful. I didn't want to offend him, but I also didn't believe I could bring myself to drink and kill a human being.

"You'll have to." His voice was stern, as if he had gone through this type of conversation before. "If you don't, you'll lose all your strength. You'll be useless."

I didn't speak, again. In the back of my mind, there was a small warning to keep everything about Edward and his family to myself. Everything about their diet, being 'vegetarians' and all. Did Liam really not know that a vampire could survive off of animals, alone?

I had always imagined myself, when I was supposed to be with Edward and when I still had my 'Happily Ever After', with matching golden eyes, not the bright red ones I wore now. My gut tightened when I thought about whether or not I would have to bite a human. Could I actually bring myself to do it? What if I couldn't? Would they kill me if I refused? Would I refuse?

Edward had always said he had a hard time with trying to resist my blood. Was it all really that painful to endure?

I didn't know if I was ready to find out.

* * *

**Okay, so I ended this kinda on a flat note, but oh well. I have another point I want to get to. But at least this is a longer chapter. Woot-woot!! **

**I had SOOOO much fun making Patreicia up. And her name is pronounced 'Pah-TREE-see-ah'. **

**Also, THANK YOU TO MY READERS!!! I luff you guys. You make my world go 'round. :) **

**Riley**


	8. New Book

_As a note to pixstar036, no one would know of Bella. Eclipse never happened, therefore Bella had never met the Volturi and Edward never goes there to ask to die. This story starts just before Bella decides to not wait for Jacob to go cliff-diving._

_SO! Here is your next dose of heroin._

* * *

Time passed quickly, the sun already setting for the second night since I met these new vampires. Liam had just barely left the room, promising to be back as soon as possible. Taking his place, Patreicia stood motionless by the doorway. It was unnerving to sit and watch her watch me. She never seemed to blink.

After a few minutes of the strange staring contest, I grew embarrassed. Resisting the urge to go hide in the bathroom to keep her from watching me, I curled up on the sofa. There were no books or magazines, so reading wasn't on the menu. Glancing around, I realized for the first time that there wasn't a TV. Not that I watched much of it, anyway, but it would have been a good distraction from the coal-black eyes that followed me around the room.

Giving up, I decided to try and speak to her. Anything to break this damn silence.

"Patreicia-"

Instantly, she was by my side, slowly sitting down into the sofa next to me. Her hands were folded gently on her lap, her body angled toward me. She seemed to cock her head to the side to show me curiosity. Or maybe let me know that she was listening.

"Um," I started, trying to remember what I was saying. "I, uh, wanted to ask you if it bothers you that you, um, can't tell me what you're thinking."

She watched me, unmoving, her head still tilted to one side. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I mean, I'm the only one you can't talk to."

She nodded slightly. In one swift movement, she pulled a small, blue notebook from almost nowhere. Along the top it was bound with thin, metal rings with a pen shoved into them. She pulled the pen out and flipped the cover open. Her hand glided quickly over the page before she turned it to me.

_It is indeed a strange occurrence. I have never had this problem, before._

Her words had an air of sophistication that surprised me a little. I wasn't expecting her to be so well spoken. "Yeah... sorry about that," I said, sheepishly. Her eyes looked down at the page as she wrote, again, then turned back to me as I read.

_I understand that you can also block Jane's ability, as well as Liam's and Demetri's?_

"I can block Demetri, too?" I asked, confused but not surprised. "What's his ability?"

The pen flew across the page, again.

_He has the power to locate any being. A kind of tracking ability, if you will. He cannot sense you like he would another._

"So, I can block everyone."

_I do not believe so._

I felt a small spasm of worry. Did Patreicia know about Alice and Jasper's ability? That they were the only vampires so far that could use their powers on me? But of course she couldn't know. Carlisle was the only one to meet the Volturi a long, long time ago. I didn't even believe that Edward had ever met them.

"Why?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile, her hand darting so quickly over the page; I thought she had only written a few words.

_There is more than one vampire on this boat, Bella. There is quite a wide range of different abilities in our family. For instance, the only vampires you have met all have mental abilities. I do believe that if you were to meet a vampire with a physical or emotional ability, he or she would indeed have power over you._

I shifted, again, my gaze drifting to the floor. I heard the pen scraping lightly over the paper, again, causing me to look back up to see what she had written.

_Though, it does amaze me how you are so calm. I have been meaning to ask; doesn't the thirst bother you at all?_

"Why? Should I be hungry by now?"

She flipped a page, her hand smoothly dancing over the new white sheet.

_Most newborns are ravenous after even the first hour._

"Oh," I said. "Well, I guess I _am_ a little hungry."

_I could send to have a meal brought to you._

My eyes snapped wide open, my hands going up as if to stop her. "No, no! That's okay. I-I'm fine. Really!"

_Is it the choice of food that bothers you?_

I sighed, her eyes watching me so closely that it didn't surprise me that she could see through me. "Yes. I don't think I can bring myself to... to eat a human."

_My dear, I apologize, but you will have to grow used to it. It is the only diet we keep._

"What about animals?" I asked, quickly. Her nose wrinkled; it was the most animated expression I had seen on her, yet. She didn't respond in any other way, so I pressed on. "I mean, isn't animal blood the same as human blood?"

She almost seemed disgusted as she scribbled on her notebook and thrusted it at me.

_It is closely related. Though, I would suggest staying within your own species._

"I don't see the big deal. It's not like you turn into the animal you bite," I muttered.

_How do you know that one wouldn't?_

I clamped my mouth shut, searching her face to see if she had already started to suspect me. She wrote more slowly this time, her eyes glancing up at me occasionally.

_Have you run into our kind, before, Bella?_

"I, uh..."

The door swung open, Liam stepping into the room. I knew he had just come back from feeding, though his clothes weren't messed one bit. The only clue was the newly brightened color of red in his eyes. He looked more relaxed as he walked toward us. Patreicia stood, staring meaningfully at him.

He didn't seem to notice as he smiled at me. I gave a weak, half-grin back.

"There's more left upstairs," Liam said, glancing at Patreicia. I felt a small shiver streak up my spine, knowing exactly what he meant. Though, I couldn't decipher whether or not it was a shiver of excitement or disgust. I chose disgust.

She turned, floating from the room. Spinning, she closed the door without breaking her pace.

"I bet you two had a lot to talk about," Liam said, sitting down next to me, his arm flopping up over the back of the sofa.

"You have no idea," I whispered.

The rest of the night went by just as quickly as the previous day. My mind was so clouded, most of my thoughts clinging to Patreicia and the look she gave Liam. Did she tell him that she thought I had been around vampires before? Would that change anything?

I tried to convince myself that it didn't matter. So what if I used to be around vampires when I was human? Though, I would've liked it better if no one knew, then I wouldn't have to tell anyone about the pain of losing them. It would be like reliving it, and as far as I was concerned, it was a closed chapter of my life. Hell, forget chapter! I was even into a different book! My human life was about nothing but pain and loss. I never wanted to talk about it, again.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Liam asked, as the moon set through the small porthole in the wall. I took my eyes from the last of the moon's beams that reflected off the water and watched him as he sat down across from me on the bed I had relocated to during the night.

"I thought I wasn't allowed out?"

"If you're with me, I'm sure you'll be fine," he said. He stood next to me, holding his hand out, palm up. His posture was relaxed, a smile playing with his lips.

I felt a little unsure for a moment. He didn't have me completely convinced and with the small pulse of his aura, I knew he was lying.

"Jane will be mad with you," I said. A flash of surprise jumped through his eyes, and then faded back to his gentle, relaxed facade. His hand still hovered in the air.

"I thought you might like some fresh air."

"Technically, I don't have to breathe." I smirked at him when he rolled his eyes.

"Bella," he sighed, gesturing for me to take his hand. "Do you want to go for a walk or not?" When I didn't respond, he added, "I'd like to show you something."

Unsure of whether I should take the bate, I decided to stall. "Show me what?"

"You'll have to wait and see," he grinned.

"Okay, okay, I'll bite," I sighed, taking his hand. Before he helped me off the bed, he quirked a brow at me. If I could have blushed, I would have. "Oh, you know what I mean!"

"I wouldn't have mind either way," he said, his attitude was almost nonchallont. He had even added a shrug as he pulled me from the room within seconds and had me flying down the hall and up a set of stairs. We burst out onto the top deck. He smiled at me before turning me to face the ocean. I was suddenly breathless at the sight.

The water had changed color from dark blue to a deep purple that reflected brightly off the small waves. At the horizon, a small spot of yellow sat in a pool of orange then changed to red and finally to purple as my eyes traveled further along the line between the earth and the heavens. The colors fanned out, but when they touched the little puffs of clouds that lazily glided along the sky, they turned bright pink. I had a sudden urge to reach out to them, to see if they were soft like satin or could melt to my touch like cotton candy.

I had barely noticed Liam step up behind me, his arms wrapped lightly around my waist. He rested his chin on the side of my head, taking deep, slow breaths into my hair.

The colors continued to burn through the air, scorching the water with red and setting the clouds ablaze with orange. The sun, as bright as a sunflower's pedals, appearing as if to tame the wild fire that danced along the ocean.

Sooner than I had wished, the sky turned blue, the sun rising higher into its place in the sky to sit with the now white clouds.

I turned to Liam, his arms still around me while the light reflected off his skin in small sparkles. He watched me, intensely, his eyes almost overflowing with silent emotion.

"I've been alone for almost two centuries," he whispered, his gaze calmly moving from my eyes to the floor. "I'm not going to make you accept me. Only... hope that you will see me as not your captor, but as a companion."

I went to speak, but he shook his head. "Don't make any decisions now. I don't want you to feel pressured or rushed. I only wanted you to know that if you need me, I'm here."

A sudden feeling flew into my stomach. It was light, almost as if a feather was being brushed along my skin. It ran from my navel all the way up to my dead heart. What was that?

Before I could try to think of it more, Liam leaned down, slowly, capturing my attention. His hand brushed along my cheekbone, his palm cupping the edge of my jaw. His fingertips rubbed ever so softly against my ear as he bent down, his nose grazing mine just before our lips touched.

* * *

Hmm... Yeah, I guess this is it for this chapter.

Hehehe┘

The next chapter is going to be a toss-up. I haven't really decided what's going to come next. I won't give any clues, though. Sorry! Gonna have to wait and see!

Riley


	9. Just A Taste

Sorry for the long-awaited chapter. I don't really have an excuse, I was just being lazy. yawn

Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

For the first time, Liam had left me alone in the room. I sat on the bed, my knees curled up to my chin. My arms were wrapped tightly around my shins as I thought about that morning. That kiss.

Could I accept Liam?

It wasn't like there was anyone else there for me. Edward left me because I wasn't interesting enough. Charlie was probably dead. Jacob told me to leave or die. The only one left was Renee, and I couldn't go see her. I would kill her once I got a whiff of her blood. I wasn't safe around any humans, and I knew I wouldn't be for years.

But Liam... he told me he was there for me. Though, I wasn't yet comfortable enough with the fact that he loved to drink human blood, he was the only one who didn't look at me like I was nothing. Or even like I was disgusting. He could be true. He could be the one.

No, not the one, but close enough. I had already found the one, but lost him. I had even lost the next best thing. But Liam... he could be next in line. If I became part of 'the family', then I could have Liam. I could have someone there for me.

I shook my head, falling back into the comforter. I ran my hands through my hair, letting my arms go limp once they reached the pillows above my head.

I would accept Liam. I knew, for reasons as selfish as I had with Jacob, that I would let him in. I couldn't stand to be alone. Not now.

A light knock on the door made me sit up straight. I swung my feet over the edge and before a second had passed, I was across the room, my hand on the handle. Cracking it open, I peaked out to see Patreicia's large, black eyes looking in at me.

She slid a neatly folded piece of paper in to me, then turned away to disappear down the hall. I closed the door, turning to lean on it as I opened her letter to see Patreicia's neat, curly script.

_We have arrived. Demetri will come to fetch you at sunset._

Demetri? I hadn't seen him since we got on the boat. I wondered why Liam wasn't coming.

Feeling a little depressed at the thought, I trudged back to the bed and heavily sat down. Reading the piece of paper, again, I eyed the first sentance. We're here, already? How far did we sail? And exactly where was 'here?

I stood to look out the small porthole to see a wooden dock and some other smaller boats gliding along the water. I could see humans smiling at the sunshine, enjoying the wind over the water. Some, when they sailed by, looked up in awe at the size of the ship I presently stood in.

It was strange, almost, the feeling that clenched my insides. It felt like I hadn't eaten in years, and just outside was the most delicious meal I could ever think of. Just on the other side of the wall. I suddenly started to wonder how hard it would be to peal back the layers of boat and reach the outside.

Gasping, I shoved myself away from the window. Returning to the bed, I ripped the comforter off the matress and threw it around myself. Flipping a layer of it over my head, I tucked my face into the red and gold. Huddled in my own little cacoon, I rocked back and forth to try and distract myself from the hand that was still wrapped tighly around my stomach.

I didn't want human blood. I wasn't going to be a monster. I wasn't going to take human lives just to make the ache in my throat go away.

But what would happen if a human was pushed right in front of me? Would I be able to resist? Edward did. I don't know how many times he told me that my blood was extra sweet to him, but he never touched a hair on my head. Carlisle was perfect at it. He was a doctor after all. He saw blood every day and didn't have the urge to drink it. If I tried, I could be as good as Carlisle. As good as Edward.

But would they kill me if I said no to human blood? Would they understand if I wanted animals to sustain me, instead?

Patreicia's words flashed through my mind. I couldn't supress the shudder it gave me.

Well, it couldn't hurt to ask.

Night came sooner than I wanted it to. Just as the sun fell under the horizon, my door flung open, Demetri entering as if it was the start of a broadway show. I flipped the blanket off my face to see him whirl in.

"Bella, darling!" he said. He bent down to bow at me, his hand stretched out to me. "Come to me. It is time!" His head was dipped low, one of his kees was almost touching the floor.

From the silence, he looked up to see me still wrapped tightly in the blanket. Quickly, I pulled it off, my hair exploding out into one large frizz-ball. Trying to mat it back down, I stood, fumbling out of the comforter.

"What were you doing?" he asked, raising a brow at me. I straightened my skirt, trying to push the wrinkles from the fabric.

"Nothing," I said, frantic for a moment. I turned away, my hair falling over my face to conceal my nonexistant blush. Habit, I guess.

"Well, it's time to leave. And no funny business, if you please."

I nodded, moving in a rushed walk toward him. As I passed, I heard him take a large whiff of air through his nose. Irritation flooded through me, my face suddenly turning to stone. Why couldn't I have had Liam escort me?

"Where's Liam?" I asked, trying to ignore his eyes that I could feel boring into my back. Or more like my backside.

"Aro called for him. He's off with Jane to tell him about our success with the small army of newborns."

"You couldn't do that?" I asked, my voice dripping with acid.

"No," he said, a little annoyed. "I don't have a high enough rank with the family. Yet."

"Shame," I muttered, sarcastically, though I knew he could hear me. I could almost feel the air thickening.

"If I didn't know any better, I would assume that Liam had a hold on you."

"His powers don't work on me. Just like yours."

His looked up at the ceiling with an almost thoughtful gaze. "Then I guess I don't give him enough credit. He can manipulate anyone, even without his gift."

I whirled around, my eyes wide. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," he smiled gently at me, his hands raised in a truce. "Just looking out for the new member of the family. That's all."

"Mind your own business," I hissed, spinning on a heal and marching off down the hall.

I reached the edge of the boat, leaning over the railing, searching for the plank to lead us to the dock below.

"Well?" Demetri asked, nodding to the edge.

"Well what?" I growled at him, the anger still hot from only moments before.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, gesturing to the edge.

"I-I'm supposed to jump?" I asked, astonished.

"Really, you need to remember that you're imortal, now. You couldn't break a bone if you tried." With that last word, he grabbed the metal railing with one hand, thrusting himself over the edge and onto the wooden dock below. I gasped, leaning over the railing. "Hurry it up! We don't have all night!"

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, pearing over the edge at him. Could I do it? I had never jumped off of something, before. What if I landed too heavily and fell right through the dock? I knew my skin was as hard as stone, so wouldn't I sink to the bottom of the water?

"Bella!" he called.

Taking in a breath, I closed my eyes. Gripping the railing, I threw myself over the edge.

I landed on my feet so lightly, I didn't even hear a noise. When I peaked one eye open, I saw Demetri smirking at me. Even though I was still angry with him, I sighed with relief.

Taking in a larger breath, I tried to calm myself. And that was when it happened. The sweetest scent drifted through the air as if purposefully carrying itself on the wind to greet me.

I snapped my head toward the scent, my mouth flooding with liquid. An invisible hand gripped my parched throat, yanking me almost off my feet toward the wonderful aroma.

It was almost like sandlewood. A husky smell with a hint of spice.

"Bella!" Demetri cried, reaching a hand out to me to snatch my arm. I whirled around and before I knew it, I was racing along the dock, following the invisible path of the scent.

"Bella! Come back!" He was only feet away, trying to reach out to me. But I was smaller, more agile. He didn't have a chance.

I bolted around a warehouse, slipping easily through a small, open window. I followed my nose, the scent growing stronger, the hand grasping my throat twisting eagerly.

Sliding along the wall, I peaked around the corner to see a man, a human man. His skin was tanned, his chest slightly muscular, his sand-colored hair long and pulled back into a ponytail. He pulled his dirt-covered shirt off, rubbing the cleaner side against his forehead. I groaned at the smell that wafted over to me.

He spun around, searching the darkness for what I realized was my small, pained sound. His eyes were a bright blue, standing out from his skin like spotlights. He looked curious.

"Do you want him?" Demetri's voice drifted to me, no louder than a whisper. I didn't turn, but felt his presence just behind me.

"He smells... so good," I choked quietly.

"He tastes even better."

Tastes. Yes, he must. Something that smelled so utterly delicious must have the sweetest taste.

"Go say hi," he whispered in my ear, giving me a small nudge into the light where the man stood. I stopped just at the light touched my chin, leaving the rest of my face in shadow.

Instantly, the man calmed, seeing my small frame entering the room. He smiled at me, his hands open and palm up to gesture that he meant no harm.He spoke in some foreign tongue, then waited for my responce. I would have tried to let him know that I couldn't speak his language, but his breath overwhelmed me. It attacked my senses so sharply, I flinched.

He spoke, again, then with a thick accent, he said, "Do you speak english?"

"Yes," I said as if in a daydream. I reached out to him as he stepped toward me.

"Are you lost?" His eyes were so clear, so welcoming. My own slipped to his neck, staring at the pulse that thumped just under his skin. My teeth clenched tightly.

I didn't answer, but stepped closer to him, the light washing over my face. I heard him gasp in surprise, his eyes widening, but not out of fear.

"A lovely girl like you should not be out so late," he said sternly but playfully. "My name is Richard."

"Bella," my mouth spoke, but I didn't seem to control the words. There was something else, something deep inside me that now slid to the surface. I could feel my common sense being blocked, and with every breath I took, the voice of reason lessened little by little. "Can you help me"

"Of course," he smiled. He seemed excited, almost.

"I've lost my way."

"Where do you live? Where is your home, Bella?" he asked.

A sudden flash of Edward's face flew across my eyes. Home? Why did I think of Edward? He wasn't my home. I didn't have a home.

My conscience flew back to me like a slap across my face. I staggered back, actaully grabbing my cheek. The man looked concerned, reaching out to me.

"No! Get away from me!" I screamed, turning my back to him and holding my breath.

It all happened in a split second.

Demetri flew from the shadows and went to whip around me, but my elbow caught him in the chest. He flew back, landing heavily acorss the room and then bounced across the floor. Sitting up, he glared at me in surprise. He stood, stalking toawrd me.

"Bella, you idiot! Kill him!" he yelled. "Before he gets away!"

"No!" I screamed, standing to shield Richard from Demetri's anger. I heard Richard gasp, then spurt something in his native tongue. When I turned to yell at him to run, Demetri took the opening to whirl around me and take hold of Richard. It was all over so quickly. I couldn't help but stare at the lifeless body on the floor. I knelt down to touch his face. He still felt warm, but his eyes weren't bright blue anymore. They looked almost gray. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I would have cried if I could.

"Let's go," Demetri growled, grasping my arm. I let him pull me to my feet and drag me out of the building. I let him lead me along, my breath held to keep me from catching any other human scent. I even closed my eyes to make sure I wouldn't see anyone to be tempted. I never wanted to experience that horrible feeling, again. I didn't care what they would do to me. I would never be a monster like them. Never.

* * *

  
The next chapter, you just might meet Aro. I've been dieing to write his kind of character! He seems very... perky. lol.

Oh, and if there are any problems like spelling errors and such, don't mind them. I only re-read this chapter once, so I know I missed some things. Let me know about them, and I'll fix the chapter right up. Later on.

Riley


End file.
